


Morning Zumba

by avenginginsanity



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginginsanity/pseuds/avenginginsanity
Summary: Elena isn't quite sure what to do on her morning off. Sabina has a suggestion.
Relationships: pre- Sabina Wilson/Elena Houghlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Morning Zumba

Elena stared tiredly down at her coffee, her breakfast forgotten in front of her. She hated mornings- they were the absolute worst, but the past few months of training had gotten her into the habit of waking up bright and early, even on her days off. She loved being an Angel, but there were a few things she missed about boring, everyday life. Sleeping in was probably number one.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Elena turned her head tiredly, looking up at the voice. Sabina stood there, a sandwich in one hand and a latte of some sort in the other. “What’s got you looking so down?”

“Oh,” Elena said, “It’s nothing. Just missing the concept of sleeping in.”

Sabina nodded in understanding. “People around here wake up way too early. I’ve gotten used to it, but I often get night missions and trying to make up the sleep is almost impossible.” She took a bite of her sandwich, then suggested: “If you need to relake, definitely take time in the spa. Saint is amazing.” Then, Sabina looked around surreptitiously, before leaning in and adding, “Sometimes, I just sneak into one of the spa rooms and take a nap. No massage necessary. The tables in there are surprisingly comfy.”

Elena laughed and said, “I’ll keep that in mind.” A massage sounded really nice, actually.

“Anyway, I came over here specifically to ask if you wanted to come to Zumba with Jane and me. One of the Angels, Irene, teaches it every Saturday that she’s available. It’s real popular, around here.”

“Oh, uh, I’m not really one for dancing,” Elena responded, grimacing. She’d never been a very graceful dancer. Elena wasn’t sure all the combat training in the world could fix that.

“Oh, please,” Sabina said, taking another big bite of her sandwich. “You don’t need to be a good dancer. It’s just fun! And useful, too. A group of us managed to use some of the choreography in the mission with Bad-Bosley- like, at the party.”

Elena looked at her in disbelief. “Really?”

“Yeah! Usually it’s the choreography to Toxic, y’know, by Brittney Spears-”

“-I know who Brittney Spears is, Sabina,” Elena interrupted.

“Well, Lena started to do the Zumba choreography on the dance floor at the party, and because both Jane and I go to Zumba, we were able to join in! So, it’s useful- and fun!”

“Okay, I guess I’ll at least try it. I’m awake already, anyway,” Elena sighed. She chugged her coffee and turned to stand up, almost running into Sabina.

“I’ll take you out to lunch afterward?” Sabina asked, almost a little shyly. “Uh, my treat?”

“I’d like that,” Elena responded, finally giving her friend a genuine smile. Sabina smiled back, then downed the rest of her sandwich in three bites, grabbed Elena’s hand, and dragged her out of her chair.

“Great. Let’s go! Jane’s probably already there, and Irene gets angry if you’re late.” Sabina practically skipped out the door, her hand warm on Elena’s arm where it gripped her.

Maybe early mornings were good for something, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of the movie when the Jane and Sabina start dancing in synch with the other dancers I literally turned to my friend and said “How the fuck do they know the choreography?” Post-reveal, the answer is obviously “They’re all angels!” And, a Saturday morning Zumba class seemed exactly like something many of the Angels would be into… so here we are, 500 words later. Hints toward Elena/Sabina, maybe? Of course! I gotta get my lesbians wherever I can :)


End file.
